Atado al infierno
by Miri-Mora
Summary: -¿Que es lo que eres Bella?- pregunte intrigado. -¿Has escuchado hablar de aquel al que le llaman "Satanas"?- lo pregunto de una manera tan divertida y mostrando una sonrisa maligna en su bello rostro. -Por supuesto que si, al igual que de aquel que le llaman "Dios"- le conteste de la misma forma y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas. -¿Y crees en los ángeles?- pregunto seria.
1. Mi comienzo

**_Declaimer: Los personaje pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

**Capitulo 1** **"Mi comienzo"**

Me encontraba en Alaska recostado en la nieve de lo mas cómodo mirando una Aurora boreal, me parecía de lo mas fantástico y puro que podía existir en este planeta. Nunca me aburría de ello.

-Vamos Eddie, ya hay que irnos. Me he aburrido de esto.- La voz tan chillona de Tanya estropeo mi paz.  
-Puedes irte si quieres. No te he traído a la fuerza.- Mencione algo irritado.  
-No entiendo porque te gusta mirarlas.- "y yo no entiendo como pude acceder a que lo nuestro tuviese una oportunidad" -es algo estúpido.- "El estúpido soy yo" -Tal vez podamos hacer algo que nos divierta los dos.- menciono mientras se colocaba sobre mi y comenzaba a besar suavemente mi cuello, pero yo solo podía pensar en el error tan grande de aceptar andar con ella.

En los libros hablan del amor como algo tan maravilloso, algo tan mágico, tan sublime... que realmente a lo largo de los años de mi vida he llegado a pensar que nunca lo encontrare o que simplemente por mis errores cometidos en el pasado no lo merecía. Fue exactamente hace un mes que mi familia decidió que era hora de mudarnos, nuestros años viviendo en Alaska llegaron a su fin. Carlisle decidió viajar con Esme a su isla para pasar unas buenas vacaciones antes de mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa en Forks. Los demás querían hacer lo mismo pero se limitaban por no quererme dejar solo. Su lastima por verme solo me tenia al tope de mis cabales y fue entonces cuando hice la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y yo agradecí al cielo por la excusa perfecta. Trate de apartar cuidadosamente a Tanya de mi.  
-Déjalo pasar Edward.  
-Puede ser importante- Dije al momento que me puse de pie y contestaba el celular.

-Hola.- Conteste mientras miraba a Tanya irse echa una furia.  
-Edward, me alegro de que contestaras.  
-¿Y por que no lo haría?- Pregunte algo confundido.  
-Los demás tienen apagados sus celulares y no atienden el teléfono. Necesito vengas Forks ya mismo.  
-¿Paso algo malo Jasper?  
-No, pero he visto algo.- había algo en su voz parecido a la preocupación.  
-¿De que hablas?- pregunte sin saber a que se refería  
-Otras criaturas Edward. Hay otro tipo de criaturas aquí y son de temer.- ¿Criaturas?  
-¿Estas en peligro?-Temí por Alice y el.  
-No, pero no creo que sea bueno establecernos Forks. Puedo sentir el peligro.  
-¿Que tipo de criaturas son?- pregunte al instante en que termino.  
-Son algo parecidos a los hombres lobo, pero no como aquellos que se transforman con la luna llena, ellos pueden transformarse en cualquier momento y son más grandes.  
-¿Cuantos hay de ellos?  
-Alice y yo hemos visto a dos de ellos transformados, pero todo el bosque huele a ellos. Nos tememos que sean muchos más.  
-Iré al instante. No pueden estar solos y rodeados de ellos.- Corrí a casa aun hablando con Jasper.  
-No te he pedido que vengas por eso. Tienes que verlo con tus ojos ¡Esto es realmente sorprendente! Además no estamos solos, hay más vampiros aquí.- ¿Sorprendente? ¿Mas vampiros?  
-Explícate.- Le demande poniendo el celular en altavoz y preparaba mi maleta.  
-Cuando Alice y yo llegamos a Forks conocimos a un vampiro llamado Laurent, quien nos invito a un lugar muy escondido en el bosque, un lugar donde los humanos no pueden llegar. Ni siquiera yo había visto ese lugar en el bosque cuando vivimos aquí hace años.- Mencionaba sorprendido. -Es como si lo hubieran hecho recientemente. Es exclusivo para vampiros.- Sonaba fascinado. -Aunque ahí fue donde vimos aquellos lobos. Estaban acompañados de una mujer humana.- Hizo pequeña pausa. -Bueno, realmente no estoy muy seguro de que sea humana, he oído su corazón latir, pero cuando ha llegado al lugar pude sentir el miedo de los demás vampiros. Realmente parece una humana, pero estoy seguro que no lo es.  
-¿Si no es humana entonces que es? Probablemente también sea una de esas criaturas.  
-También lo pensé, pero hay algo diferente en ella. No puedo explicarlo, tendrás que venir para q lo veas y me entiendas. Le he preguntado a Laurent por ella, pero solo se limito a decirme que tuviéramos cuidado. Edward, con tus poderes sabremos mas de ella.  
-¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?  
-Si, se llama Bella.

* * *

**Chicas, les comento que soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste o por lo menos les quede un poco de intriga. Me gustan las historias en las que Bella no es la típica chica tímida, débil y torpe, en esta historia la conoceremos de una forma distinta y peligrosa. **


	2. Recuerdos bloqueados

_**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Recuerdos"**

Me encontraba bajando del avión realmente agotado de todos los pensamientos de los hombres hacia Tanya, siempre era lo mismo, sexo. Tanya entrelazo su mano con la mía y yo me sentí tan incomodo de ese gesto, a donde quiera que fuese ella iba tras de mi, no me dejaba ni un minuto a solas. Era tan agobiante.

-¡Edward!- la voz de Alice resonó por todo el lugar mientras corría hacia nosotros.  
-Alice.- dije con un poco menos de entusiasmo que ella, pero alegre de zafarme del agarre de Tanya para recibir a mi hermana en un abrazo.  
-Los he extrañado.- me soltó y abrazo a Tanya con la misma euforia que solo ella puede poseer.  
-Jasper.- salude a mi hermano dándole la mano seguido de un pequeño abrazo.  
-Me alegra que hayan llegado- menciono Jasper después de saludar a Tanya. –Hay que ir a casa para poder hablar cómodamente.  
-Vamos entonces.- respondí y caminamos juntos hacia la salida del aeropuerto mientras hablábamos de cosas tan triviales como cualquier humano. Tanya volvió a apresar mi mano contra la suya y yo solo rodé mis ojos en un acto muy infantil.

-No entiendo porque te gusta comprar los autos en ese color Alice.- mencione al salir del aeropuerto y visualizarlo, era de un tono amarillo chillante. –En estos momentos es cuando agradezco no ser un humano, por que de serlo así ya me hubiera quedado ciego. –Jasper y Tanya rieron por lo bajo.  
-Ja ja Edward, que gracioso.- la voz sarcástica de Alice me hizo reír aun mas.– ¿Sabes que sería realmente gracioso Edward?- pregunto mientras abría la cejuela del auto.  
-Solo fue una broma Alice.- trate de excusarme cuando leí su mente.  
-Recuerda que soy yo quien esta decorando la casa Edward y si es que no quieres llegar a tu habitación y verla pintada del mismo color que mi bebe, tendrás que tratarlo bien.  
-De acuerdo Alice, tu ganas. Lo siento.- me disculpe mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para que Tanya entrase.

La tarde llegaba conforme avanzábamos hacia Forks y la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente haciendo que el olor de tierra húmeda se concentrara.  
-Odio este olor.- se quejo Tanya mientras arrugaba la nariz.  
-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte querida, aquí la mayoría de los días son así.- le contesto Alice mientras la miraba por el retrovisor  
-Además de que los lobos huelen igual… bueno, intensificado doblemente.– menciono Jasper mientras se giraba sobre el asiento del copiloto para vernos de frente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.  
-Muéstrame que es lo que te tiene tan fascinado Jasper.- Le pedí intrigado por esa sonrisa no tan común en el. Me miraba a los ojos pero no me mostraba nada, después de unos segundos volví a pedírselo. –Vamos Jass, muéstrame.- su sonrisa desapareció lentamente.  
-Lo estoy haciendo.  
-No veo nada.- me queje y el frunció su ceño confundido, fue entonces que vi a Laurent. –Lo veo.- también vi la enorme casa de Forks y cuando corrían hacia aquel lugar donde se reunían, pero el recuerdo se desvaneció cuando brincaban para cruzar un rió. –No veo nada otra vez.  
-¿Qué pasa amor?- la voz de Alice sonó preocupada.  
-¿Puedes ver a Lauren?- me pregunto Jasper al momento que me lo mostraba  
-Si, al igual que la casa y los alrededores. El recuerdo se desvaneció cuando cruzaron el rió.  
-¿No has podido ver el lugar ni los lobos?- negué con la cabeza. -¿Y a Bella?- su sonrisa volvió a formarse.  
-Tampoco.- respondí confundido ante la situación.  
-Muéstrale tu Alice.- ella asintió con la cabeza, pero solo pude ver lo mismo que vi con Jasper.  
-Sus recuerdos también se desvanecen al cruzar el rió.- les informe.  
-¿Crees que los lobos bloqueen esos recuerdos amor?- le pregunto Alice quitando la mirada de la carretera para mirarlo.  
-No lo creo amor, algo me dice que es Bella.  
-Si no es humana ¿entonces que es?- mi intriga por ella creció enormemente  
-Es eso lo que quiero averiguar y esta misma noche te llevare con ella Edward.

* * *

**Chicas, les informo que subiré un capitulo cada día y a mas tardar cada tres días por lo mismo que son cortos. **

**En verdad les agradezco mucho sus reviews a VERIS CULLEN LOZ, MilaStorm27, sandy56, ashleyswan y a mi hermana que prometió golpearme si no actualizo pronto XD**  
**Sinceramente no pensé en que entraran a leer en el mismo día que lo subí y eso me emociona como no tienen idea. Es verdad que son ustedes las que me animan a escribir mas ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Para el próximo capitulo sabremos mas de los Cullen que faltan y aquel encuentro tan esperado llegara.**  
**nos leemos pronto chicas.**  
**Besos y abrazos n_n**


	3. Mi decisión

_**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Mi decisión"**

Alice estaba mostrándonos la casa. Al llegar a mi habitación el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
-Es Carslaie.- afirmo Alice dando unos pequeños saltitos saliendo de mi cuarto.  
-Yo contesto.- se escucho la voz de Jasper del cuarto contiguo.

Alice realmente me había dejado sorprendido. Mi habitación era increíble, el blanco predominaba tanto en las paredes como en los muebles, los ventanales daban la apariencia de que el lugar fuese mas espacioso, además de que me ofrece una vista espectacular del bosque, Lo muebles eran un tanto extraños pero innovadores. Me gustaba.

-Eddie. Tengo sed, hay que salir a cazar.- Tanya entro a mi habitación con la cara aburrida.  
-Bien, pero hay que avisar Jasper y Alice. No podemos ir solos.- salimos de mi habitación escaleras abajo donde encontramos a Jasper en la sala.  
-Esme y Carslie ya están en camino.- dijo Jasper mientras colgaba el teléfono.  
-No podre ir con ustedes.- decía Alice mientras entraba a la sala y tomaba su bolso. -Tengo que comprar unos muebles que hacen falta. Esme y Carslie ya están en camino y quiero que la decoración de la casa este terminada. Por cierto Edward ¿Cuando llegan nuestras pertenencias de Alaska?  
-No lo se, cuando Jasper me hablo salí de inmediato de la casa, le he encargado a Carmen que se encargue de eso.  
-Bien, me pondré en contacto con ella.- dijo mientras desaparecía de la sala.

La obscuridad comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque y el viento soplaba de una manera tan tranquila que producía una armoniosa melodía con las hojas de los arboles. Estábamos regresando a casa después de haber saciado nuestra sed.  
-Me gusta mucho este lugar.- Jasper rompió el silencio. -Al principio pensé que corríamos peligro aquí, pero ya no pienso igual. Si es que ustedes no quieren quedarse aquí lo entenderé, pero espero que de la misma forma ustedes entiendan que yo si lo hare. Me quedare en Forks.- sus palabras sonaban muy seguras.  
-No entiendo que es lo que te gusta de este lugar. Por donde quieras que mires solo hay tierra y lodo.- Tanya estaba a punto de hacerme explotar con sus comentarios, ya no soportaba sus quejas y chillidos de que este lugar era detestable.  
-¿Es que acaso no lo ven? ¿No lo sienten? Este lugar es maravilloso, sin mencionar misterioso.  
-Es verdad,- corrobore. -la última vez que vivimos aquí no era igual. Se siente diferente en todos los aspectos.  
-Por primera vez quiero saber más de todo. El llegar aquí fue como si me abriesen otra ventana a este mundo, tantos años rondando y viviendo en la monotonía, fue como si hubiésemos perdido la habilidad de sorprendernos y de pronto te das cuenta que hay más cosas que explorar y saber. No somos los únicos seres extraños aquí.- esta faceta que Jasper me mostraba me parecía tan extraña en el, pero era verdad. Con el transcurso de los años nos conformábamos con lo que teníamos alrededor, la monotonía era parte de nuestras vidas.  
-No te dejare solo hermano, también me quedare.- al igual que él quería saber más.  
-Primero debemos pensárnoslo Edward, recuerda que ya no estás solo.- cerré los ojos para tratar de controlarme y no insultar a Tanya.  
-Esta es mi decisión Tanya, me quedare en Forks.- mencione sin poder esconder mi enojo, rogaba al cielo por que Tanya se hartarse de estar de aquí y se fuera.  
-Vale chicos, tampoco quería que se pelearan por mi culpa.- Jasper se encargo de compartir esa tención que tenia.  
-Me adelantare a la casa.- aviso Tania, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada asesina.

Jasper y yo continuábamos caminado a casa mientras conversábamos y disfrutábamos del paisaje.  
-¿Porque te tensas tanto cuando estas con Tanya?  
-Cometí un gran error hermano.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Estaba harto de que ustedes sintieran lastima de mi, de que se limitaran a hacer cosas solo porque yo me encontraba solo.  
-Y en un acto desesperado accediste andar con Tanya ¿cierto?- afirme con la cabeza realmente apenado.  
-No sé si es que me he acostumbrado a estar solo todo este tiempo pero realmente Tanya me tiene harto. No se quiere separar ni un segundo de mí, no necesito del aire pero realmente siento que me asfixia.  
-Puedo sentir su emoción y su orgullo cuando está contigo.  
-Ni me digas que haces que me sienta más culpable de no corresponderle como se debe.  
-¿Que harás al respecto?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Terminaras con ella?  
-Espero que ella se aburra de mi y termine conmigo.- respondí sincero.  
-Estas metido en un gran lio Edward. Ella lleva años esperándote y no creo que se dé por vencida tan fácilmente.

Tras de nosotros se escucho el crujir de unas ramas, como si alguien las hubiese pisado. Jasper y yo nos giramos al instante pero no vimos nada, continuábamos viendo alrededor por unos segundos más para estar seguros de que nos encontrábamos solos y de nuevo el mismo sonido del crujir de ramas se escucho tras nosotros, volvimos a girarnos quedando en nuestra posición anterior, pero no veíamos a nadie más. Al segundo después se introdujo por nuestras fosas nasales aquel olor a Tierra húmeda, pero doblemente intensificada como lo había mencionado Jasper anteriormente y el sonido de un aullido resonó por todo el bosque.  
-¿Lo has escuchado?- pregunto Jasper emocionado. -Es tan fascinante.- buscaba desesperado con su mirada a aquel lobo.  
-Tanya.- susurre su nombre preocupado al recordar que se fue sola. Jasper tenía planeado ir en busca del lobo pero se lo he arruinado al momento que vio mi cara de preocupación.  
-Vamos a casa para ver si llego con bien.- dijo resignado, no hacía falta leer su mente, en su rostro se podía ver la decepción.

Al llegar a la casa se podían escuchar los pasos de Tanya en la recamara que le había asignado Alice.  
-Esta bien. Pero puedo sentir lo furiosa que esta.- Jasper toco mi hombro. -les dare espacio para que hablen en lo que me comunico con Alice.- camino hacia el patio y yo entre a la casa.

-Tanya.- la llame a su puerta pero no respondió. -¿Estas bien?- pregunte inquieto a su silencio. -Hemos oído a un lobo y me preocupe por ti.- su puerta se abrió lentamente mientras ella pensaba emocionada "se preocupo por mi"  
-Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa timida. Alce la mirada y pude ver que su cuarto era un desorden. La cama estaba partida por la mitad, los muebles y los espejos se encontraban destrozados en pequeños pedazos sobre el suelo. -Estaba re acomodando.- Trato de excusarse al percatarse de lo que miraba. Salio de la habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta y en reacción yo di un paso hacia atrás. "Genial ahora piensa que estoy loca" penso.  
-Iré... a ver que paso con Alice en lo que terminas.- di media vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y mientras bajaba por las escaleras escuche como entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta al momento que maldecía en su mente.

Cuando llegue al patio delantero encontré a Jasper con el teléfono en la mano.  
-¿Que paso con Alice?- interrumpí su momento de serenidad.  
-La tienda enviara los muebles hasta mañana por que ya es noche, así que Alice esta alegando con ellos para que los traigan ahora mismo.- sonreí al ver la imagen de mi hermana gritándoles al los trabajadores en la mente de Jasper.  
-¿No seria bueno ir para ayudar a los trabajadores?- pregunte divertido.  
-No lo creo, lo mismo le he dicho y me ha amenazado si es que voy.- volvió a teclear su teléfono y frunció su ceño.  
-Están bien, solo que no quieren que los molesten.- le informe al darme cuenta que pensaba en Emmentt y Rosalie.  
-Lo se, pero esto es tan fantástico que es una pena que se lo estén perdiendo.-Jasper contagiaba esta tristeza que sentía.  
-¿A que hora nos iremos?- cambie el tema.  
-En una hora.- su estado de animo mejoro. -El lugar lo abren una hora antes de la media noche.  
-¿Como se llama el lugar?  
-El tratado.

Jasper tenia razón, el camino para llegar era muy difícil para cualquier humano, pero para nosotros era sencillo. Nos adentramos a una cueva donde gobernaba la obscuridad por completo.  
-¿Estas seguro de que es por aquí Jasper?- pregunte confundido al creer que este lugar nos llevaría a algún lado.  
-Si, solo hay que...  
-¿Que es ese olor?.- interrumpió Tanya al momento que mi boca se lleno de ponzoña.  
-Sangre.- susurre al reconocerla. Tanya corrió despareciendo de nuestra vista. -¡Tanya!- la llame preocupado por que cometiese una locura.  
-Esta bien Edward no hay...- Trato de tranquilizarme pero no lo escuche, corrí tras ella dejándome guiar por el olor de sangre donde sabia que la encontraría. Llegue al fondo de la cueva y la encontré parada tratando de buscar con su mirada de donde provenía ese olor, pero no había ningún cuerpo de animal o humano solo estábamos nosotros.  
-El olor se concentra aquí pero no hay nada.- dijo Tanya al verme llegar.  
-El olor proviene tras de estas puertas.- Jasper se había incorporado mostrándonos que a un costado de nosotros había un par de puertas selladas. -Solo que antes de abrirlas les quiero explicar que como en cualquier bar o antro se sirven bebidas, de igual forma aquí sirven Cyper.  
-¿Cyper? ¿Que es eso?- pregunto Tanya intrigada.  
-El Cyper es una bebida que huele y se parece a la sangre pero respecto al sabor es diferente.  
-Explícate.- le demande.  
-Así como la sangre humana sabe diferente a la animal esta tiene otro sabor y así como en los humanos existe una reacción en su cuerpo al momento que ingieren alcohol lo mismo pasa con notros al ingerir el Cyper.  
-Eso es de locos Jasper..- Tanya rió fuertemente. -Si eso es verdad ahora entiendo por que te quieres quedar.  
-Son muchas las razones por las que quiero quedarme Tanya.- contesto Jasper en un tono animado mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente frente a nosotros.

* * *

**Chicas ya se que les prometí el encuentro pero me he encontrado algo ocupada, de verdad una disculpa.  
A lo mucho en dos días actualizare, espero y les guste.  
BESOS  
n_n**


	4. Encuentro

_**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Encuentro"**

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente frente a nosotros dejando escapar las luces led que parpadeaban al ritmo de la música. Jasper fue el primero en pasar seguido de Tanya.  
-Vamos Edward.- me animo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa al percatarse de que me había quedado atrás.  
Al cruzar las puertas se cerraron automáticamente tras de mí y yo me dedique a observar. El lugar era rectangular, las paredes y el piso eran de un alfombrado gris con detalles en líneas negros y el techo pareciera que no tuviera fin, A unos 5 metros de la entrada se encontraba la pista de baile de la misma forma rectangular y en el centro de ella una plataforma en forma circular cubierta de cristal que giraba lentamente donde todos aclamaban al Dj, A los costado de la pista estaban 2 barras donde servían el Cyper.  
El lugar estaba completamente lleno, eran como 300 vampiros los que se encontraban aquí y todos tenían sus ojos en un color negro.  
-Vamos arriba.- dijo mi hermano señalando un balcón que se encontraba al fondo del lugar. Caminamos tras de el, rodeamos la pista para poder llegar a las escaleras pero al pasar por la barra mi sed aumento a pesar de que apenas me había alimentado.  
-Podemos pedir cyper ¿si quieren?  
-No.- le conteste firmemente. –No me fio de esa cosa.- le explique y el siguió caminando.  
Al llegar arriba las mesas estaban vacías.  
-Ocupemos esa.- Jasper y yo nos giramos para ver el lugar que señalaba Tañya. Era una mesa más grande que las demás, sobresalía por su elegancia y comodidad de los asientos, se hallaba en una esquina por el fondo del balcón dentro de un cuarto de cristal parecido al de la plataforma.  
-No lo creo.- contesto Jasper. -Esa es la mesa la ocupan los lobos y Bella.- Tanya bufo. -Por aquí está bien.- nos guió a una mesa que se encontraba al límite del balcón donde podíamos ver perfectamente la pista de baile y la entrada. Aparte la silla para que Tanya pudiese sentarse.  
-¿Por qué ellos si pueden ocupar esa mesa y nosotros no?- pregunto Tanya sumamente enfurecida una vez que nos sentamos todos.  
-Por que ellos no beben el Cyper y el olor no les parece tan agradable.  
-¿Por eso esta cubierto del cristal?- fue mi turno de preguntar y mi hermano solo asintió.  
-Si no les agrada ¿por qué vienen aquí?.- volvió a preguntar Tanya  
-Eso no sabría responderte, pero tengo entendido que el lugar es de ellos.

-¡Jasper! Querido amigo.- Lauren interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla con un grito apareciendo en las escaleras junto con una chica de cabello pelirrojo. -¿como estas?- le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia nosotros.  
-Mejor que nunca.- contesto Jasper con una enorme sonrisa mientras Estrechaban sus manos para luego darse un pequeño abrazo palmeándose la espalda.  
-Ya lo creo.- soltó una carcajada sonora. -Todos te estamos sintiendo.  
-Hola Jass.- la chica pelirroja aparto a Laurent para poder saludar a Jasper.  
-Hola Victoria.- la saludo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. –Déjenme presentarles a mi familia.- se dirigió a los dos. -El es mi hermano Edward y ella mi cuñada Tanya.  
-Un gusto conocerlos.- Laurent fue el primero en saludarnos. –Mi nombre es Laurent.- Tanya y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para saludar educadamente.  
-Y yo soy Victoria.- dijo la chica pelirroja mostrándonos una sonrisa amplia.  
-Tomen asiento chicos.- les ofreció mi hermano.  
-Si claro, gracias.- Laurent tuvo que jalar una silla de otra mesa para poder sentarse con nosotros.  
-¿Y Alice? No los vi llegar con ella.- observo Laurent  
-Se quedo en casa para arreglar unos detalles antes de que llegue mi familia.  
-Eso sí que es una lástima, pensé que nos podríamos divertir como la otra noche. Aun así mándale saludos de mi parte.  
-Se lo diré, gracias Victoria.- trate de ver que había en la mente de Victoria al momento que se refirió de la otra noche pero no vi nada, al igual que en la mente de Jasper todo lo que se refería a este lugar, a los lobos y a Bella era solo una pared en negro. Mire hacia la pista e intente hacer lo mismo con todos los demás pero solo obtenía el mismo resultado.  
-¿Estas bien?- Tanya toco mi pierna volviéndome a la realidad.  
-Si, solo que todo esto me parece algo extraño.- conteste frunciendo mi ceño realmente confundido.  
-A todos nos paso, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- Lauren trato de reconfortarme. -Yo tarde una semana en creerme que esto era realidad.  
-Tardaste una semana en creer que todo esto era realidad por qué en cuanto abrían el lugar no parabas de beber el Cyper hasta que lo volvían a cerrar.- La explicación de Victoria nos hizo reír.  
-Probablemente haya sido eso.- contesto Laurent divertido con la mirada desviada como si estuviese tratando de recordar.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene este lugar?- le pregunte a Laurent  
-Poco más de un año  
-¿Y todos ustedes se llevan bien con los lobos?  
-No precisamente, fuera de este lugar cada quien va por su camino sin interponerse el uno con el otro  
-¿Y dentro?- pregunto Tanya  
-Se les respeta. Los únicos dos lobos que entran aquí se les respeta.- contesto con el rostro sumamente serio.  
-¿Por que? ¿Qué tienen de especial?- volvió a preguntar Tanya  
-A Bella. Ya se lo he dicho a Jasper y se los digo a ustedes como amigo, tengan cuidado con ellos.  
-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte sintiéndome agredido.  
-Solo eso les puedo decir.- el ambiente se tenso por completo  
-Que lindo tatoo tienes Victoria ¿Acaso es una "S"?.- Tanya trato de desviar la conversación para disolver la tencion.  
-Si.- contesto tímidamente cubriendo el tatto con su gran melena rojiza. -¿Qué les parece si vamos a bailar un rato?- trato de sonar animada.  
-Yo me apunto- brinco Tanya de su lugar.  
-¿No van?- pregunto Lauren cuando vio que no nos movíamos.  
-Platicare un rato con mi hermano, en un rato mas lo alcanzamos.- le explico Jasper  
-Esta bien Jass.- sin más que decir los tres desaparecieron dejándonos solos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Acaso es el olor a Cyper es lo que te pone tenso?  
-¿Cómo es que pueden tomarlo sin saber qué es?- conteste realmente indignado.  
-Bueno, yo trate de sacar una muestra el primer día para tratar de saber que era, lo escondí dentro de mi chaqueta pero para cuando llegue a casa y lo mire era solo agua.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Si, literalmente era agua. No sé como explicártelo, pero cuando me lo lleve de aquí era de color rojo como la sangre y cuando lo saque en la casa era transparente y aun así lo estudie pero solo era agua. La noche anterior trate de hacer lo mismo pero esta vez tenía planeado ver la muestra todo el tiempo y al cruzar las puertas de este lugar se trasformo en agua, es como magia.  
-¿Lo has probado?  
-Si  
-¿Y Alice?  
-También  
-Y no han tenido malestares o...  
-Es seguro beberlo Edward, no te quiebres tanto la cabeza.- tenía planeado volver a contestar pero las luces del lugar se apagaron por completo dejándonos a ciegas a todos.  
-Jasper.- lo llame preocupado y al momento pensé que fue una falta de energía pero la música aun continuaba armonizando el lugar, incluso el volumen de la música aumento provocando que mi cuerpo vibrara a su ritmo.  
-Llego.- susurro mi hermano mientras las luces volvían encenderse y un olor a fresias se esparcía por todo el lugar.

Mire a la entrada de donde provenía aquel delicioso aroma y entonces la vi,.. Sentí como si alguien me hubiesen golpeado fuertemente en el estomago. La encontraba divinamente hermosa, su piel era blanca parecida a la de nosotros y su rostro en forma de corazón hacia que destacaran sus grandes ojos que brillaban en un tono dorado, no hacía falta ser un adivino para saber que su belleza no era humana.  
-Valla Edward ¿que fue eso?- pregunto mi hermano al sentirme, pero no le preste atención, solo me dedicaba a mirarla.  
Su rostro permanecía serio mientras recorría con sus ojos todo el lugar como si le estuviese analizando, la necesidad de saber más de ella me abrumo e intente leer su mente, quería saber todo acerca de ella, absolutamente todo y como si lo hubiese sentido me miro directamente a los ojos provocando un estremecer en todo mi cuerpo, pero nuestras miradas se interrumpieron cuando uno de los dos chicos que venía con ella se acerco a decirle algo al oído, algo que sorprendentemente no pude escuchar, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar. A diferencia de nosotros ella no rodeo la pista, si no que la cruzo sin ninguna dificultad ya que todos se apartaban a su paso dejándole el camino libre. Su andar era tan firme y seguro que me parecía tan fascinante esa escena.  
-¿Puedes ver algo?- pregunto Jasper refiriéndose a la mente de Bella.  
-No.- le conteste mirándole a los ojos.  
-¿Y tampoco pudiste escuchar lo que le dijo aquel lobo? ¿Cierto?  
-Tampoco.- el olor a fresias se hizo más fuerte obligándome a mirar a las escaleras donde la encontré, camino hacia el cuarto de cristal en el cual entro junto con esos dos hombres.

Los minutos pasaron y yo me sentía ansioso de hablar con ella, de conocerla. Termino de beber su copa y se levanto de su lugar para salir de su cuarto y caminar hacia el límite del barandal, la tenia más cerca y solo una mesa era lo que nos separaba. Se recargo sobre el barandal mirando hacia la pista con una cara que era de aburrimiento.  
-Veo que no has traído a mi querida Alice.- dijo aun con la mirada pérdida en la pista. -¿Llegara más tarde?  
-Le ha surgido algo de último momento y no pudo venir.- le aclaro Jasper mientras se giraba en su silla para poderla ver.  
-Eso sí que es algo lamentable.- suspiro pesadamente mientras volvía a enderezarse y mirarnos. -Pero veo que has traído algunos amigos nuevos.- nos dedico una pequeña sonrisa, camino hacia nosotros y cuando estuvo frente a mi me ofreció su mano en un saludo. -Mi nombre es Isabela Swan pero dime Bella por favor.- me pare de la silla en un gesto cortes para tomar su mano entre la mía y al momento de hacerlo sentí como toda la adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo.  
-Edward Cullen.- dije para después besar su mano en la cual podía sentir su latir, el calor de su mano daba un contraste a la mía, algo que me agrado.  
-¿Así que es tu hermano?- pregunto mirando a Jasper enarcando una ceja.  
-Si, no de sangre pero si.  
-Claro, entiendo.- menciono rápidamente Bella entes de que Jasper se enredara al explicar.  
-Recién volvió de Alaska y lo invite a venir.- explico Jasper y Bella volvió a mirarme.  
-En ese caso Bienvenido Edward.- me regalo una tierna y discreta sonrisa que le dio un vuelco a mi estomago.  
-Gracias.- Le agradecí y ella siguió hablando pero yo no preste atención a lo que decía, solo me dedique a escuchar aquella hermosa melodía del bombear de su corazón, me parecía lo más fascinante que nunca antes hubiese escuchado. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse y enarco ambas cejas, me miraba profundamente como si estuviese esperando una respuesta.  
-¿Que pasa Edward?- pregunto mi hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa "¿por qué no la sueltas?" pensó. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que aun tenia prisionera su mano.  
-Lo siento.- me disculpe soltando su mano de golpe.  
-No hay problema.- discretamente sobo su mano y yo me reprendí por no haber sido cuidadoso con aquel ser tan frágil.  
-¿Te he lastimado?- pregunte sumamente angustiado.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- trato de restarle importancia mostrándome una pequeña y tímida sonrisa mientras escondía sus manos tras de ella.  
-Por favor toma asiento Bella.- le ofreció rápidamente Jasper antes de que yo pudiera volver hablar.  
-Gracias Jass, pero tengo que…  
-Valla- La voz chillona de Tanya interrumpió a Bella. -No sabía que este lugar contara con "acompañantes"- Tanya se incorporo a nosotros mencionando lo ultimo con unas comillas en sus dedos. –Lo que si tenía seguro es que no podía dejarte ni un segundo solo Edward.- se coloco frente a mí y la encaro, mientras que los dos hombres que estaban en el cuarto caminaban hacia nuestra posición.  
-¡Tanya!- le reprendió mi hermano pero ella no lo escucho.  
-Esta noche no se solicita de tus servicios cariño así que puedes retirarte.- la arrogancia de Tanya provoco que aquellos dos hombres se transformaran frente a nosotros en unos grandes y majestosos lobos. Jasper decía que el ver la transformación de un hombre lobo era realmente sorprendente y lo fue, pero al tenerlos en contra gruñéndonos en un tono amenazante era realmente aterrador, tanto que Jasper nos paralizo completamente.  
-Tranquilos chicos.- advirtió Bella a los lobos alzando sus manos a cada costado para que detuviesen su paso a destrozarnos. –Recuerden donde nos hallamos.- El rostro de Bella cambio de uno angelical y tímido por uno serio. Trate de moverme pero era inútil. –Tienes suerte de ser nueva en el lugar y de que este es territorio de paz.- le explico a Tanya, miro a Jasper y frunció el seño. –Pueden irse.  
-Bella, yo lo lamento mucho...- Jasper intento disculparse pero Bella no se lo permitió.  
-Siempre serán bienvenidos- cruzo sus brazos -Pero por esta noche lo mejor será que se vallan y controlen a Tanya, no me encuentro de humor para soportarla.- de pronto sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía a lo liviano.  
-Vámonos.- susurro Jasper mientras nos arrastraba a Tanya y a mí por el hombro hasta salir por la puerta en un segundo, fue tan rápido que mi cuerpo al sentirse tan liviano no puso obstrucción.

Al cerrarse las puertas tras de nosotros la cueva obscureció de tal manera que nos dejaba a ciegas.  
-Estúpido Jasper.- grito Tanya llena de rabia mientras arrojaba el cuerpo de mi hermano contra una pared de la cueva. El impacto fue tan fuerte que tierra y pequeñas piedras cayeron sobre nosotros.  
-¡Tanya cálmate!- Trate de sujetarla pero era inútil.  
-Hay que irnos Edward, sujétela fuerte.- me indico Jasper al momento que se incorporaba.  
-¡Eres un cobarde!- volvió a gritar Tanya. –Y quién demonios se cree ella para sacarnos de ahí de esa manera, teníamos que quedarnos y demostrarle quienes somos realmente ¡Nosotros somos tres, maldita sea!  
-¡Basta Tanya cállate!- Jasper comenzó a dejarnos sentir su nerviosismo.  
\- Si no fuera por ti y tus malditos dones justamente ahorita estuviera arrancándole la cabeza a esa zorra, pero eres tan marica que te has paralizado del miedo y a consecuencia a nosotros también.  
-Mal agradecida.- la voz de Bella resonó por toda la cueva como un susurro que llevaba el viento. A pesar de la obscuridad trate de buscarla con mi mirada pero fue en vano. –Te he perdonado la vida, sin embargo aun quieres desafiarme.- esta vez su voz sonó mas entera.  
-¡No te tengo miedo Bella, tú y tus malditos perros pueden irse al infierno!- El odio de Tany era tanto que lo podía sentir sin la necesidad de los dones de Jasper. Aquel aroma tan agradable de fresias se hizo presente.  
-Que gracioso.- sus ojos grandes y brillantes ojos de color dorado aparecieron frente a nosotros. –Justo de ahí vengo.

* * *

**Chicas lamento mucho la tardanza, les puedo dar excusas pero no se trata de eso :D pero lo que si es seguro es que continuo con la historia.**  
**No me olviden. :***


	5. Tu dueña

**_Declaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "Tu dueña"**

Las puertas se abrieron en par y de ellas salieron aquellos dos lobos, ladraron ferozmente y en reacción nosotros retrocedimos. Al cerrarse las puertas nuestra vista fue completamente cegada por la obscuridad.  
-¿Tan inútil eres que tienes que llamar a este par de perros mugrientos?- trate de sujetar a Tanya y callarla pero era tan escurridiza y la vista no me era de gran ayuda.  
-La única inútil aquí eres tu Tanya.- contesto Bella con mucha tranquilidad lo que hizo que Tanya enfureciera. Escapo de mi agarre y supuse que iría tras Bella, trate de imponerme ante su ataque guiándome por el olfato pero ella fue más rápida y el sonido de un golpe hueco resonó sobre toda la cueva provocando que nuevamente pedazos de rocas y tierra cayeran sobre nosotros.  
-Bella- susurre su nombre preocupado de que estuviese herida.  
-Tranquilo Edward, no le are mucho daño.- algo en la voz de Bella provoco que un miedo enorme me invadiese.  
-Eres una maldita.- la voz de Tanya sonó en eco, como si estuviese saliendo de un hoyo.  
-¿Por qué te muestras tan desafiante Tanya?- pregunto Bella.  
-¿Desafiante?- contesto Tanya en pregunta -¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes?- los lobos volvieron a ladrar y esta vez los escuche más cerca de nosotros.  
-Tanya contrólate.- Japer trato de mandarnos olas de tranquilidad.  
-Estúpido Jasper , tú y tus malditos dones váyanse a la mierda.- la voz de Tanya era de furia.  
-Eres demasiado testaruda Tanya y eso provocara que tu sello sea más agonizante.- seguido de la voz de Bella se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de Tanya  
-¡No!- grite en suplica para que parara. Quise moverme y tomar a Tanya para salir de este lugar pero me encontraba inmovilizado. –Basta Jasper no es momento.- le reproche adjudicando que el provocaba mi inmovilidad.  
-No soy yo Edward, es…- no termino de hablar debido a que un dolor sumamente agonizante predomino en nuestros cuerpos, caí de golpe sobre la tierra para retorcerme del dolor.  
-El daño solo era para Tanya. Lamento no poder controlar tus dones Jasper.- Parecía ser una disculpa de Bella y continuo hablando pero mi mente ya no podía prestar atención, el dolor era demasiado intenso. En mi vida como vampiro nunca sentí un dolor igual y como humano solo puedo compararlo con el día de mi transformación e igualmente el dolor era acompañado de un ardor se concentraba en mi cuello. Podía escuchar los gritos de Tanya y por muy bajo los de Jasper

Pasado de unos minutos que parecieron horas sentí como mi cuerpo era levantado del suelo pero mis pies y manos arrastraban por el suelo, trataba de levantarme por mi mismo pero el dolor no me lo permitía. Cuando la luz de la luna se hizo presente me di cuenta que habíamos salido de la cueva y que jasper era el que me cargaba al igual que a Tanya, el sentía el mismo dolor que nosotros lo podía escuchar pero aun así logro sacarnos de la cueva, a diferencia de nosotros Jasper ha estado más expuesto al dolor a lo largo de su vida como vampiro por lo que no me sorprendía que en esta situación el fuera el más fuerte.

El camino era largo y al paso que iba jasper nunca llegaríamos, constantemente caíamos o chocábamos con algo y yo solo rogaba por que el dolor desapareciera pero solo iba en aumento. Después de un par de horas llegamos al cruce del rio y no creí que lo saltara pero me equivoque y salto cargando con nosotros a su costado, como era de suponerse la fuerza en su salto no fue lo suficiente como para llegar al otro lado y caímos a medio camino. Alcance a ver como el cuerpo de Jasper caía sobre la orilla del rio formando un enorme hueco en la tierra, mientras que Tanya y yo caímos dentro del rio. La corriente era tan fuerte que arrastro nuestros cuerpos consigo, al paso que nos alejábamos de Jasper mi dolor disminuía, fue cuando mi lucidez cayo en cuenta que si Jasper se alejase de Tanya el no sentiría dolor y en consecuencia yo tampoco. Logre sujetar a Tanya y atraerla a mí, pasado de unos minutos el dolor desapareció y camine entre el rio hasta llegar a la orilla, retome el camino hacia la casa llevando a Tanya entre mis brazos en compañía de sus gritos y cuando estaba a pocos kilómetros de llegar volví a sentir ese dolor agonizante, pero al segundo se fue.  
-Edward- grito Alice mientras corría hacia nosotros. –Jasper ya se ha alejado, puedes entrar a la casa.  
-¿Cómo está el?- pregunte con algo de angustia.  
-Bien, siempre y cuando este lejos de Tanya.- entre a la casa y coloque a Tanya sobre el sofá. -Aun no puedo creer que Tanya reaccionara así con Bella, le ha costado caro.- me sentí culpable.  
-Fue mi culpa, yo...  
-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Alice interrumpiéndome mientras le quitaba el cabello del cuello a Tanya. -¿Un tatuaje?  
-Es una "S", victoria tiene una igual.- corrobore al recordar a Victoria.  
-¿Y qué significa?  
-No tengo idea.- conteste sincero. -¿Qué podemos hacer para calmar su dolor?- estaba preocupado por su dolor.  
-Jasper dice que solo hay que esperar, el dolor pasara. No morirá.  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?  
-Bella se lo dijo afueras de la cueva ¿Acaso no estabas en la conversación?  
-No, a pocos minutos del dolor ya no podía prestar atención a lo que ocurría al mí alrededor.- Alice me miro y me sonrió tristemente.  
-Jasper también dijo que Bella se disculpó con ustedes, no quería causarles dolor.  
-Si, algo así alcance a escuchar ¿Qué más te dijo Jasper?  
-Solo eso, no hubo tiempo de mas.- volví a mirar aquel tatuaje que tenía Tanya en el cuello, pase mis dedos sobre el y pude sentir que su piel era muy caliente en esa zona. –Un sello.- susurre al recordar las palabras de Bella "Eres demasiado testaruda Tanya y eso provocara que tu sello sea más agonizante".  
-¿Un sello? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?.  
-Qué ahora tendrá que responder a órdenes de Bella. Es su dueña.- Lauren apareció en la entrada contestando a la pregunta de Alice y yo solo podía pensar ¿Su dueña?.

* * *

**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir otro capitulo no me olvido de ustedes, espero les guste y muchas gracias por sus reviews son los que me ayudan a no olvidarme y continuar con la historia.**


End file.
